User talk:Richard Starkey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Beasts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zorrila.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomahawk23 (Talk) 01:34, October 9, 2011 Saltwater Crocodile vs. Sawfish Two titans of the deep clash as the legendary Saltwater Crocodile, one of Australia's most dangerous beasts, sets its sights on the Sawfish, a massive bottom-feeder who can take on a shark, and win! Who will come out on top? CuchulainSetanta 23:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RS I realized that when one person edits someone else does and the more people edit the others do can you edit more edit anything articles blogs battles comments anything besides editing talk pages and profiles im sending this messege out to everyoneTomahawk23 23:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Two new battles (and some more in the works) KevlarNinja (that's me) has two new battles for you to vote on, plus some more in the works! Deinosuchus vs. Megalodon Oni vs. Wendigo Please vote and comment! KevlarNinja 00:33, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RS i'm assuming your busy with school work or something and thats why you haven't really been active. Now we don't really need new admins right now but the wiki is starting to pick up and more and more DF users are joining. Me and las decided that if your not active in a month were gona replace you sorry dude.Tomahawk23 03:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) soon we are getting more users but we just need about 10 more and we should be good about a month or two good idea thoughTomahawk23 23:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Season Finale Bigfoot: The elusive ape, who hides away from humanity in the north american forrests. vs Chupacabra: The vampire like creature, which sucks out the blood of its victims. When these two elusive warriors meet on the field of battle who will imerge victorious. http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wassboss/Season_Finale:_Bigfoot_vs_Chupacabra Wassboss 07:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) RS your clear to make that thing whenever your ready. Just give the sign up until its done. Also try to find the deadliest beasts you can for each category for each team.Tomahawk23 12:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Loadout Small: Bobcat Large: Rhino Airborne: Eagle Owl Urban Legend: Moth Man Aquatic: Salt Water Crocodile Wassboss 21:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) CuchulainSetanta's Fighters Small: Goliath Bird-Eating Spider Large: Cape Buffalo Airborne: Raven Urban Legends: Giant Rats Aquatic: Giant Squid CuchulainSetanta 04:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) GK's team Small: Scorpion Large: African Lion Urban Legand: Wendigo Airborne: Bald Eagle Aquatic: Great White Shark Godkombat21 00:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: ogh, ill change it then Tə5L@ ᴟAИ where does it say people dont think its fair? Tə5L@ ᴟAИ ok, i changed it Tə5L@ ᴟAИ DB Championships I don't know if you saw on the blog, but I accepted Tesla's offer of Goliath Bird-Eating Spider vs. Camel Spider CuchulainSetanta 05:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Championship Concerns I have noticed that Tesla Man was taken out of the DB Championships. Is this because of the concerns Lasmoore has raised about him? If so, I was wondering if I should reassign my Bird-Eating Spider to face someone else. CuchulainSetanta 05:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) DF Championships: Our Round Are we still doing Orca vs. Giant Squid? Cause it looks like that's one of the next two rounds. CuchulainSetanta 21:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind if I host the battle? CuchulainSetanta 23:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) African Beast Battle The African Lion,The Stalker of the savanah and 2nd largest big cat next to the tiger Vs The Gorilla, The largest ape in the world made famous by the film King Kong Who Is Deadliest????? Vote now inhttp://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PeterTheMadagascarFan/African_Lion_Vs._Gorilla [1] Tell everyone else to vote!